


Fuga dalla quotidianità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [25]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Introspection, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble].Tutti noi sappiamo che Goku è arrivato tardi alla festa post-Majinbu.Qual è stato il motivo, però?





	1. Chapter 1

Fuga dalla quotidianità

 

Si affacciò alla finestra e guardò le gocce di pioggia scendere sui vetri. Si voltò e guardò la sedia su cui era appoggiata una giacca. Vi si avvicinò e si piegò, guardando i pantaloni piegati sul cuscino. Si allentò il nodo della cravatta, gli graffiava la gola.

-Non voglio mettermeli questi vestiti-. Si rizzò, infilò la giacca e sospirò. Si tolse gli stivali blu e i pantaloni arancioni della tuta. Si mise i pantaloni e chiuse la cintura. Sentì gli addomi stretti e anche il petto. 

–Vorrei andare dalle uova di pterodattilo, è quello il mio mondo … non le voglio fare le feste alla capsule, anche se è divertente aiutare i bambini a fregarsi qualche spiedino in più dal barbecue di Genio- si disse. Chiuse i bottoni della giacca e si voltò verso la finestra, non sentiva più la pioggia battere sul vetro e vide la luce rischiare la stanza. 

–Sarò al centro dell’attenzione, ma i miei amici Junior e Vegeta si metteranno negli angoli con quelle loro espressioni tristi e Crilin sorriderà mordendosi a sangue il pollice quando non lo guardo, odiando la luce riflessa che gli lascio …-. 

Il Son raggiunse la finestra, la aprì e spiccò il volo.


	2. Cap.2 Il principe dei saiyan conosce il suo 'nemico'

Cap.2 Il principe dei saiyan conosce il suo 'nemico'

 

Vegeta appoggiò la fronte sul vetro e sentì il freddo sulla pelle. Rabbrividì e si leccò le labbra.

“Miracolo, non sei in boxer, ma hai dei vestiti puliti e quasi normali!”. Sentì la voce di sua moglie alle sue spalle. Mugolò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Potresti anche aiutarmi a preparare questa festa! O almeno essere un po’ partecipe!”. Lo sgridò l’azzurra, la sentì ticchettare con il piede sul pavimento. 

“Non li vediamo mai! E io vorrei potermi divertire un po’ con la mia migliore amica … ho un sacco di cose da farle vedere, regalarle, di cui parlare …”. Proseguì l’azzurra imperterrita. Si avvicinò, gli sfiorò la spalla e vedendolo rabbrividire la ritrasse. 

“Ah! Sei impossibile! Goku per te esiste solo per allenarti secondo me” sibilò la donna. 

Vegeta sentì i suoi passi pian piano farsi più lontani fino a scomparire. Rimase immobile e ascoltò il battito del suo cuore. Sentì una porta aprirsi e dei passi.

“Dai papà, non essere musone. Ci divertiremo!” gridò Trunks. Sentì anche i passi di suo figlio allontanarsi. Vegeta si staccò dalla finestra non sentendo più la pioggia e un raggio di sole gli sbatté in faccia.

-Può anche essere che per i miei canoni possa essere piacevole, ma si respirano troppe menzogne per uno come Kakaroth- si disse.

 


End file.
